1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for automatically loading or unloading containers for the transportation of individual articles arranged in rows. To provide a concrete example, the remainder of this specification will refer to articles in the form of full bottles arranged in rows in containers in superposed layers. Each layer comprises two rows of bottles with their tops directed in opposite directions, with the bottles in each row arranged in head-to-tail configuration.
In this case the machine is fitted with handling means able to manipulate bottles on their side. Provided that these handling means are suitably modified, the machine in accordance with the invention may be used for handling articles other than bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic machines for carrying out the function defined hereinabove already exist. An example is described in French patent specification No. 73-06236. This machine operates satisfactorily at a high rate of throughput of approximately 10,000 to 12,000 bottles per hour. In order to operate satisfactorily at this high rate of throughput, however, the machine is fabricated from a relatively large number of components which move along rigid slideways to ensure accuracy of movement. For this reason the machine is expensive and also expensive to maintain.
The primary objective of the present invention is to simplify the design of the machine as described in the aforementioned patent specification, in particular to reduce its price, while maintaining satisfactory automatic operation, reducing maintenance costs and maintaining a high rate of throughput of approximately 6,000 bottles per hour.
This is not such a simple matter as might at first appear, since the component parts of the machine must continue to move accurately but the elimination of accurately guided rigid units tends to rapidly reduce the accuracy of such movement.